


Le Soleil & La Lune [french version]

by saphique



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Ada being the Sun, F/F, Hackle, Hecate being the Moon, Lesbian witches in love, Smut with Love, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Ada incarne le Soleil, bouillant et enveloppant, et Hecate incarne la Lune, froide et sécurisante.Le corps de Ada Cackle est certes grassouillet, d'une douceur au toucher qui ressemble à une pêche juteuse, moelleuse comme la chaire goûteuse d'une mangue, parfumée aussi vivement que des biscuits fraîchement sortis du four, aussi chaude qu'un café d'après-midi qui a suffisamment tiédit pour ne pas brûler, aussi potelée qu'un excellent pain dodu bon à croquer.Le corps de Hecate Hardbroom est l'opposé de celui de son amoureuse. Aussi piquant que les épines d'une rose intouchable, il est élancé, squelettique mais robuste. Ses cheveux sont aussi foncés que les rideaux de noirceur qui habillent la nuit. Ses jambes sont d'une blancheur égale au reflet de la lune.





	Le Soleil & La Lune [french version]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Holiday Present to my lovely Hackle shippers.  
> I feel the french version is much more lovely and poetic, so here it goes .

Hecate Hardbroom se repose dans les quartiers de Ada Cackle. Les enseignantes sont assises en face du foyer crépitant et Ada grignote un biscuit.

Hecate Hardroom ne mange pas fréquemment de sucreries. Elle n'en a pas besoin, car elle a le privilège de pouvoir faire l'amour avec Ada Cackle.

Ada Cackle ne se prive jamais d'aucun rituel de gourmandise. Tous les jours, elle s'accorde ses plaisirs préférés, c'est-à-dire les pâtisseries; le thé saturé de sucre; les bonbons emballés individuellement qu'elle peut rapidement déballer et porter à sa bouche quand ses papilles réclament des glucides; les morceaux de chocolat qu'elle fait fondre contre son palais; ses doigts qui essuient la crème d'un gâteau qu'elle enroule de ses lèvres roses.

Hecate adore comment la gourmandise de Ada reflète dans ses yeux lumineux. Son regard se charge toujours d'affection et de tendresse, mais quand elle déguste ses confiseries, il s'y allume des étincelles additionnelles. 

Ada respire et émane le sucre. Parfois, Hecate est persuadée qu'elles sont plongées dans une bouteille de nectar, comme c'est le cas actuellement, ici, dans son bureau. Dans leur bulle de détente flottille des parfums de sucre.

Hecate raffole complètement de ces moments d'ivresse, quand Ada en a tellement mangé qu'elle semble enivrée, flottant dans un état de détente absolue. Sauf que sa gourmandise ne s'arrête pas là, au grand plaisir de Hecate. Ada ressemble à une belle chatte dodue près d'un foyer, elle ronronne et se tortille d'anticipation en posant ses yeux pleins de désirs sur l'étroite silhouette de Hecate. D'un air espiègle, Ada allonge la jambe et caresse de son pied l'intérieur de la cheville de Hecate. Et il est complètement impossible, absolument impossible, pour Hecate de refuser ces invitations visuelles à se transformer en rencontres intime. Ada ressemble à ces merveilleuses brioches saupoudrées de cannelle et de muscade qui n'attend qu'à être dévorée. Hecate active le sortilège de téléportation et les transporte directement dans leur chambre.

\--

Le corps de Ada Cackle est certes grassouillet, d'une douceur au toucher qui ressemble à une pêche juteuse, moelleuse comme la chaire goûteuse d'une mangue, parfumée aussi vivement que des biscuits fraîchement sortis du four, aussi chaude qu'un café d'après-midi qui a suffisamment tiédit pour ne pas brûler, aussi potelée qu'un excellent pain dodu bon à croquer.

Ses yeux sont bleus comme le ciel d'été et les paroles qui affleurent de sa bouche sont aussi gentilles et réparatrices que le sourire qu'elle offre avec tant de facilité. Ses cheveux blancs ressemblent à ces percées de rayon de Soleil lors des jours pluvieux. Son corps ne présente presque pas de poil, tout n'est que courbes douces et molles. Sa voix incarne en elle-même les sirops exquis, collants et sucrés, qu'on verse avec délicatesse et sans retenue…

Le corps de Hecate Hardbroom est l'opposé de celui de son amoureuse. Aussi piquant que les épines d'une rose intouchable, il est élancé, squelettique mais robuste.

Ses cheveux sont aussi foncés que les rideaux de noirceur qui habillent la nuit. Ses jambes sont d'une blancheur égale au reflet de la lune. Ses mollets et ses aisselles sont clairsemées d'un doux poil semblable à la finesse d'un poil de chat noir. Ses yeux sont d'une profondeur digne des grottes secrètes des montagnes éloignées. Le timbre de sa voix est caverneux, puissant, profond et son souffle est aussi délectable qu'un chocolat amer. Le rouge de ses lèvres est égal à la pureté d'une fleur rare. Ses mouvements sont raffinés, posés, comme un félin prêt à bondir et les détails de son visage sont si prononcés, si faciles à se remémorer encore et encore.

Ada incarne le Soleil, bouillant et enveloppant, et Hecate incarne la Lune, froide et sécurisante.

Sous ces extérieurs qui ont l'air incompatibles, elles sont profondément semblables. Leurs cœurs carburent sur les mêmes valeurs, leurs destinées regardent dans la même direction. Leurs observations incitent la curiosité, et leurs conversations inspirent la connaissance, et leurs échanges nourrissent leur intelligence.

Ada aime la douceur sexuelle. Son corps sucré nécessite l'affection tendre, les lents effleurements, les délicieuses et interminables caresses. Ada a besoin de savourer les touchers de son amoureuse et elle a besoin d'être dégustée. Et cela, c'est Hecate qui le lui a fait découvrir.

Ada préfère s'allonger confortablement sur le dos, entourée d'une montagne d'oreillers, comme si elle flottait sur d'immenses nuages qui la portent haut, encore plus haut, encore plus haut…pendant que la silhouette élancée de Hecate est couchée entre ses jambes, la bouche contre son sexe rose, humidement sucré, la conservant près d'elle sur Terre.

Ada adore faire glisser ses doigts entre les cheveux de Hecate, aussi longs que le firmament. Elle adore les sentir chatouiller la douceur de son ventre, envelopper l'intérieur de ses cuisses, tel une pluie d'automne, couler sur ses jambes. Elle aime admirer les épais sourcils de Hecate (habituellement si sévères) changer de forme afin d'exprimer une réjouissance. Ada aime aussi que les mains habiles de Hecate, sculptées à même le marbre tellement elles sont distinguées, touchent ses hanches avec une douceur qui chatouille. Son nez aussi pointu qu'un bec de corneille se réfugie dans son délicat pubis. Mais ce que Ada glorifie par-dessus tout, ce sont ces gémissements de plaisirs que laisse échapper Hecate quand ses lèvres rougeâtres dégustent son sexe humide. Avec enthousiasme et délicatesse, Hecate lape sa vulve avec des léchées véloces. Elle y boit l'excitation de Ada, comme des jus sucrés. Quand elle suçote son clitoris avec toute l'attention du monde, quand elle plonge sa talentueuse langue dans son sexe pour s'abreuver encore et encore, gémissant toujours, toujours, comme si elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler… c'est à ce moment précis que Ada atteint l'orgasme.

Quand Ada jouit, elle croit sincèrement que Hecate réussit à atteindre le Soleil éternel qui vit en son centre, car Ada se sent en feu, brûlante avec toute l'énergie disponible. Ada croit que Hecate parcourt tout son intérieur avec sa froideur lunaire pour la ramener à son état normal, une quiétude complète, un équilibre parfait.

Inversement, le corps de Hecate nécessite les empressements et les ardeurs dignes de leur confiance mutuelle. La rigoureuse Hecate a cruellement besoin d'une cadence plus effrénée pour la soulager de la tension accumulée dans tout son être.  Et cela, c'est Ada qui l'a aidé à accepter cette partie d'elle-même.

Hecate, la rose aux épines, le rayon lumineux de la Lune, a besoin d'exprimer sa sexualité avec un amour fougueux. Hecate aime la rapidité et les précipitations. Elle adore l'instant précis où le Soleil la pousse grossièrement à plat-ventre et elle frissonne de tout son corps quand elle sent les mains douces de Ada qui froissent brusquement le bas de sa robe pour remonter le tissu jusqu'à ses cuisses, dévoilant la nudité de ses jambes légèrement poilues. Les imperfections de sa peau ressemblent à celles des cratères de la Lune. Son cœur bat à un rythme élevé quand Ada plonge la main dans sa longue chevelure pour maintenir sa tête contre le matelas, et que dire du moment où ses doigts roses et généreux glissent sur la cyprine accumulée entre ses petites lèvres… Le sexe de Hecate est un mélange de couleur écarlate et d'un gris rosé, comme une pierre précieuse qui reluit dans la noirceur de ses poils foncés. Et sachant qu'un diamant est solide et incassable, Ada sait que tout l'extase de son amour ne pourrait jamais le blesser. Alors, suivant l'intensité des grognements de Hecate qui désespère, qui a incontestablement besoin d'être pénétrée par le Soleil, Ada glisse deux de ses doigts avec fermeté en Hecate, sans répit, encore, encore, encore… À chaque pénétration de ses doigts, Ada est persuadée d'atteindre le bouton duveteux d'une fleur magique, et à chaque gémissement de jouissance de Hecate, un parfum se saupoudre sur leurs corps en sueur.

Quand Hecate entend la merveilleuse voix d'Ada, au-dessus d'elle près de son oreille, qui murmure des compliments, des encouragements, Hecate doit fermer les yeux car le Soleil est aveuglant d'amour, éblouissant tout ce qui se trouve près d'elles. La lourde poitrine du Soleil réchauffe avec un plaisir partagé le dos de la Lune. À ce moment précis, Ada mordille sous l'abondance de ses cheveux le cou de Hecate qui, instantanément, atteint l'orgasme avec une intensité qui peut sembler inquiétante, comme si une météorite entrait en collision avec la Lune. Tout son corps tremble et se tortille de jouissance, Hecate rugit puissamment sous le poids de son amoureuse.  

Redescendue sur Terre, Hecate se retourne et se réfugie dans les bras de Ada, tentant de retrouver une respiration plus normale. Ses lèvres écarlates affichent un sourire serein, tandis que ses lourdes paupières sont appelées par le sommeil. Quant à Ada, entièrement satisfaite, s'endort tranquillement à son tour…

Hecate Hardbroom est persuadée d'être la sorcière la plus chanceuse de l'existence, car elle est amoureuse du Soleil, d'une femme si sucrée qu'elle peut restaurer la paix dans le monde par un simple sourire. Hecate est heureuse de pouvoir tournoyer autour de l'orbite de Ada Cackle.

Ada Cackle, quant à elle, est persuadée que le centre de l'Univers est, en réalité, la petitesse de la Lune dont elle est amoureuse. Ses cratères ancestraux démontrent des combats victorieux et honorables. Ada est heureuse de pouvoir voir toutes les facettes cachées de Hecate Hardbroom. 


End file.
